No es lo que más duele
by Ossalia
Summary: AU Kaoru queda huerfana y es obligada a casarse con Enishi, ademas de todos los golpes y maltratos le embaraza, la vida del bebe y la de ella misma corren peligro, aunque un pelirrojo doctor venga a recatarles. El primer capitulo Lime o algo asi.
1. Chapter 1

_**-- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- **_

_**No es lo que m**__**á**__**s duele**_

_**BY Ossalía**_

_**-- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- **_

_**Advertencia la escena que sigue es un poco fuerte.**_

Era una noche clara, los astros estaban brillando con una intensidad envidiable, el clima estaba fresco y una brisa rodó. Todo perfecto para una noche llena de amor, pero no, eso no impedía que dejasen de sonar esos desesperados gritos dentro del doujo. En la oscuridad estaban un hombre alta y muy apuesto, cabello blanco y ojos grises, fornido golpeando cruelmente a su pequeña y frágil esposa.

_**-¡Para por favor!-**__ gritaba desesperada y débil, ya tenía muchos moretones en todo el cuerpo__**-**__**¡Perdón! Prometo no meterme en lo que no me incumbe**__-_

_¡Zas!, _otro golpe era asestado en su pequeño y flaco cuerpo, pero ahora con mucho más furia que los anteriores.

_**-Sabes que te lo mereces por sucia y andariega**__- le escupió en el rostro__**- eres una mala esposa, desobedeces mis ordenes y no me tienes respeto alguno- **__la levantó por el cuello, haciéndole una gran presión__**- si te vuelvo a ver fuera de la casa juro que te mataré, y nadie podrá evitarlo porque eres mía y de nadie más –**_

El aire se le escapaba, su vista se le nublaba y podía oír como su corazón iba más y más despacio, siempre era lo mismo, le golpeaba hasta la inconciencia y luego la violaba, lo malo es que no podía hacer nada contra él, su esposo, lo mas cercano que tenía a un familiar. Su padre había muerto hacía seis meses, a la semana en el testamento establecía que ella se casaría con Yukishiro Enishi y todos sus bienes pasarían a nombre de él. Así fue como Kamiya Kaoru pasó de ser una señorita mimada a la huérfana mujer que se estaba presentando.

Su rostro alcanzó una tonalidad azulosa, se le nublaba la vista y podía oír como su corazón se hacía cada vez más y más lento. El se dio cuenta de ello y le soltó, cualquiera diría que todo había acabado, no, ahora venía lo peor. La tumbó sin delicadeza en el piso, le abrió el kimono y la besó con furia, con rudeza, la beso tan bruscamente hasta que su labio sangró.

_**-Abre los ojos-**__ ordenó, quería ver el sufrimiento reflejado en ellos._

Lentamente y con el dolor de su alma abrió los ojos, sabía lo que venía y no quería verlo.

_**-Mírame mujerzuela – **__le tornó el rostro directo hacia el de él__**.- esto te enseñará quien es el que manda en este sitio**__- una sonrisa lasciva adornó su esculpido rostro__**.**_

_**-No, por favor no- **__su voz estaba débil__**-no lo hagas- **__tosió un poco__**- No lo digo por mi- **__cogió aire__**- lo digo por el bebe, le hará daño- **__una lagrima rodó por su mejilla__**.**_

Lagrima que el lambió de manera viscosa y sucia_**. –Sabes que no me importa, puedo engendrar otro cuando quiera, para algo estas, te deseo ahora y ahora te tendré-**_

Y la penetró al instante, de lleno hasta el fondo, cosa que le dolió a ella. Gimió de dolor, por lo menos antes la frotaba un poco para hacerlo mas fácil, pero esta vez lo había hecho con intenciones clara de lastimarla hasta lo mas profundo. Siguió embistiéndola hasta que un hilito de sangre Salió de su interior. Había cumplido su cometido, el bebe estaba muerto.

Se paró y salió de la habitación dejándola sola y tirada. Las lágrimas corrieron como ríos por sus ojos, tenía el cuerpo molido a golpes, el rostro amoratado. Los golpes no eran lo que mas le dolían , le dolía su bebe su pobre bebe que no tenía la culpa de nada, que no tenía que sufrir por los errores de su padre y las desgracias de su madre.

Ese bebe había sido su ilusión y su razón para vivir desde el momento en que recibió la noticia.

**Flash Back**

**La habían llevado al médico debido a un desmayo en pleno restaurante, habían mandado a buscar a su esposo, cuando abrió los ojos estaba al lado de Enishi y de la doctora Megumi.**

_**-Felicidades, serán padres de una criatura-**_**dijo alegremente la doctora.**

**Enishi hirvió de rabia, cosa que supo ocultar bien de la doctora pero no de Kaoru, ella vio y tembló al instante.**

_**-Pero tienen que tener cuidado con el embarazo, Kaoru es muy joven y el embarazo puede tener complicaciones, será muy delicado-**_

**Era cierto, tenía 17 años recién cumplidos todavía era una niña a diferencia de Enishi que tenía 25.**

_**-No te veo muy feliz Kaoru, no te asustes por lo que te acabo de decir, por mas joven que seas podrás aguantarlo tu vida no corre peligro**_**- Tomó la mano de la joven y la puso en su plano vientre- **_**siéntelo, es tu hijo, tuyo y nadie te lo podrá quitar-**_

**Se ilusiono mucho al saber que ya no estaría sola, hasta pensó que Enishi cambiaría de ahora en adelante y que se arreglaría por su hijo.-Mio-dejó escapar de su boca mientras se acariciaba el vientre.**

**Enishi se acercó hasta su rostro le palpo fuertemente el vientre y con un tono bajo para que solo ella escuchara- Nuestro- era una amenaza.**

**Fin Flashback**

Quería levantarse para ir al medico, necesitaba saber el estado de su bebe, pero al intentarlo un punzante dolor le atacó en el vientre bajo, sangró un poco mas, ella sintió como su sangre bajaba poco a poco. No podía hacer nada, solo rogarle a Dios por la vida que llevaba dentro, porque no la abandonara.

_**-- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- **_

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**Se que esta fuerte pero tiene una finalidad buena. Me llego la inspiración hace dos día y anoche pude darle pie con bola a la idea. Espero que les guste la Historia.**_

_**Es un KxK, y si Enishi como siempre es el malo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- **_

_**No es lo que más duele**_

_**By Ossalía**_

_**Capitulo dos**_

_**-- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- **_

Ya era otro día, lo supo pues el sol se colaba por la ventana. Se incorporó dolorosamente del suelo, no se sentía con ganas de nada le dolía todo el cuerpo y con razón, la tundra de anoche había sido la más violenta que había recibido por parte de Enishi. Como pudo consiguió salir del aposento y se dirigió a la cocina. La vieja cocinera le esperaba con una sonrisa conciliadora, ella sabía lo que pasaba, todos lo sabían mas todos callaban.

Enishi siempre había sido ácido con todo el mundo pero ahora era hasta cruel. La vieja lo conocía desde antes de abrir los ojos, y creía ciegamente que luego de tener a su hijo en brazos el cambiaría por lo menos lo en cuanto al trato a su esposa.

Siempre ese era su consuelo para ella, "dale un hijo niña y verás como se ablanda".

¿Cómo le daría un hijo si el mismo se empeñaba en dañarle?

_**FlashBack**_

**Luego de unos días del anuncio de la doctora Kaoru caminaba por la casa tranquilamente, Enishi simplemente la había ignorado desde que supo su estado, mejor para ella así tendría más tiempo para encargarse de las cosas del bebe, era lo único que podía hacer para matar el tiempo y la soledad que le embargaban en esa casa tan grande llena de empleados que tenían prohibido hablarle.**

**Estaba tejiendo lo que sería su primera frazada, con todo el amor del mundo tejía y tejía, imaginaba como sería su hijo. Deseaba con todo el corazón que tuviera sus mismos ojos, que se pareciera a ella incluso al abuelo pero en nada al padre.**

**Lo odiaba, lo odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser por separarle del mundo, por negarle un poco de afecto, por mantenerla prisionera en esa jaula de oro .Le vestía con las más finas sedas y de diseños extravagantes y la sacaba como compañía a sus almuerzos de negocios, necesitaba dar apariencia de joven respetuoso asentando cabeza, la usaba de pantalla.**

**Mientras tejía con cara alegre se sintió vigilada por unos ojos, en frente estaba su esposo mirándola fijamente.**

_**-Sabes muy bien que no tengo la menor intención de tener un crío- **__dijo ácido._

_**-No es usted que lo tendrá, seré yo**__- trato de sonar lo más amable._

_**-Pero yo te mantendré y al niñato también, por lo tanto no quiero más gastos es suficiente lo que gasto en tu ropa-**_

_**-Nunca le pedí aquello, si es por mi podemos vender todo lo mío para mantenerlo- tocó delicadamente su vientre, era notorio que esa noticia le daba una esperanza de ser feliz- y creo que es bueno que tenga descendencia- Agrego una sonrisa, algo muy raro en la relación entre ellos dos- y así tendré en que serle útil-**_

_**-Está bien mujer, puedes tener al crío pero hazme enfadar ni aunque sea una sola vez y créeme que no te gustará-**_

_**Fin FB**_

Y había cumplido su amenaza.

Desayunó sin ganas y sin fuerzas porque necesitaba energía para llegar donde la doctora, el camino era largo y debía recorrerlo a pie y sola. Se aflojó un poco el Obi, su vientre no estaba tan plano como antes se podía apreciar una ligera curva eso la hacía feliz.

Llevaba más de una hora caminando, esto del embarazo le estaba jodiendo la condición física, cualquier esfuerzo le cansaba. Pero pronto vislumbró la clínica, espero su turno pacientemente y entró al consultorio. Dentro estaba la doctora hablando en términos médicos con un hombre pelirrojo con los ojos violeta-ámbar, "extraña combinación de ojos, no parece japonés ".

_**-Bien señorita Megumi por lo visto ha sabido tratar los problemas de sus pacientes, continuemos-**_

Kaoru bajó la mirada, no quería que le vieran los moretones, no había pensado en ello antes de marcharse.

-Buenos días señora Yukishiro ¿Qué le trae de visita?-

-Bueno es que yo- su voz era baja- quisiera saber si- respiró para no llorar- si mi hijo está bien- tomó aire, se le volvía a hacer todo confuso- yo solo quería saber si… estaba vivo-

No hubo tiempo para mas, se desmayó sin previo aviso y siendo rescatada del fuerte golpe por el doctor pelirrojo.

-Megumi trae el estetoscopio- Lo colocó en su pecho- Su pulso está normal-

-Doctor, ella está embarazada, permítame revisarle yo pues tengo que revisar el feto-

-Me quedaré para ver como realiza el procedimiento, esta es la última paciente de hoy luego le daré el examen por escrito-

La joven que había recostado en la camilla no parecía pasar de los 18, se veía tan frágil, le entraron unas ganas tremendas de cuidarla y ayudarla.

Megumi fue abriendo el kimono de la joven y lo que se encontró le sorprendió bastante, aquella dulce niña de no más de dos meses de embarazo estaba molida a golpes, moretones por doquier y marcas de manos en el cuello. No entendía que pudo haber pasado con ella para estar en ese estado tan deplorable. Revisó el pulso del feto y este iba lento muy lento, demasiado para su gusto, bajo un poco hasta sus partes íntimas una idea le estaba llegando a la cabeza y no era buena.

El doctor se acercó, no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, el cuerpo marcaba fuertes pruebas de un acto sexual violento, senos rasgados, labio inferior partido, marcas de manos en el cuello, y toda el área vaginal inflamada. Daba rabia.

Apretó fuertemente sus puños. Era injusto.

Luego de un minucioso examen completo determinaron que el feto estaba dentro de lo que cabía bien, la madre era la más afectada. Kaoru despertó alrededor de media hora después, lo primero que vio fue una cálida mirada por parte del doctor.

_**-Buenas noches, soy el doctor Himura Kenshin y tengo unas preguntas que hacerle-**_

Ella asintió de manera sumisa.

_**-¿Hace cuanto que sabe que está embarazada?-**_

_**-un mes-**_

_**-¿Cómo le cayó la noticia?-**_

_**-Me alegró mucho saberlo- **__dijo con una pequeña sonrisa__**.**_

_**-¿Y a su esposo?-**_

_Tuché__**- A el le vino de sorpresa, no se lo esperaba-**_

_**-¿Pero el desea al su hijo?-**_

_**-Eh… bueno- **__no estaba segura que responderle__**- el …-**_

_**-Ya veo, entiendo- **__la escaneó con la mirada__**- No debo meterme donde no me llaman y por eso no puedo darle consejos matrimoniales, nadie se debe meter entre un hombre y su esposa menos yo que nunca me he casado. Pero puedo asegurarle que no solo está poniendo en peligro su vida sino también la de su bebé.-**_

_**-No es que yo quiera es que él- **__se quebró su voz, el llanto que tenía contenido salió a flote._

No supo cuando fue, pero ya tenía un buen rato siendo abrazada por el doctor y se sentía tan bien, tan cálido, tan seguro.

_**-No podrá salir de aquí en unos días-**_

Ella le miró aterrada, Enishi la mataría si no la encontraba esta noche en su cuarto.

_**-¡No! Usted no entiende tengo que volver a mi casa- **__intentó pararse para salir corriendo por la puerta, pero sus músculos fallaron._

_**-Le hemos dormido el cuerpo para que descanse mejor-**_

_**-Pero… pero mi esposo se va a enfadar mucho si llega y no me encuentra-**_

_**-De su esposo me encargo yo, le mandé una carta informándole de su paradero y el respondió que gracias por cuidar de ti y que cuando volvieras el se encargaría de cuidarte especialmente-**_

Pudo ver el miedo sembrado en los azules ojos de aquella joven, le tenía pánico y terror a la sola mención del esposo.

_**-Descanse que mañana será otro día-**_

Sonrió de manera dulce, no sabía en que lío había metido a la joven.

Mientras en el doujo un joven ardía de ira, practicaba enérgicamente en el salón de entrenamiento.

_**-Esa perra, ya le tocará lo suyo cuando regrese-**_

_**-- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- **_

Notas de la Autora:

Uff…espero que sea de su agrado, ya apareció nuestro amado Ken en escena, estoy segura de que una personita no se esperaba este papel para él, si hasta yo me sorprendí.

Gracias por leer.

Att: Ossalía

Santo Domingo, República Dominicana


	3. Chapter 3

_**-- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- **_

_**No es lo que más duele**_

_**By Ossalía**_

_**Capitulo tres**_

_**-- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- **_

Furioso por dentro y calmado por fuera, así estaba Yukishiro Enishi en medio de su importantísima reunión de negocios con los comerciantes de la zona, el era el proveedor más grande gracias a que había heredado el negocio de su padre y completado el monopolio con los bienes de su esposa, que ahora mismo estaba ausente de su casa, había mandado a sus hombres a buscarla por todo los alrededores, sabía que no podía ir muy lejos debido a dos cosas: 1. el embarazo la mantenía fatigada, tundra que le había regalado fue grande. Pero luego había recibido una nota del hospital diciendo que su esposa se encontraba reposando allí.

Mientras oía atentamente a los comerciantes quejarse por los altos precios, de esto y de lo otro, de que era invierno y que sus familias consumían más y Bla Bla Bla. El más viejo de los comerciantes preguntó por su esposa pues no la había visto en la reunión, ella siempre se sentaba al fondo y atendía a los invitados haciéndolos sentir a gusto.

_**-Ella está con mi hermana Tomoe de visita desde hace unos días -**_ terminó con una pequeña sonrisa, hubiese sido divertido ver a su "mujercita" pasando el tiempo con su frígida hermana, Tomoe era un témpano de hielo con todo el mundo (excepto con él) y con su amada cuñada era aun más cruel que el mismo.

_**-Hemos oído que está esperando un hijo señor Yukishiro y le deseamos que nazca fuerte, sano y varón-**_

Terminada la reunión fue directo a la habitación de su consorte, la habitación estaba plagada de cosas hechas por ella para su hijo. Una manta, pijamitas, medias y hasta gorritos, despacio y una por una desgarró las piezas que con tanto esmero habían sido confeccionadas. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba con cada sonido de desagarre e imaginaba las lagrimas que correrían por las delicadas facciones de su esposa.

_**-Total, sin crío no ha necesidad de todo esta basura- **_.Terminó con la ultima pieza y salió en búsqueda de la persona ausente.

Estaba todavía en el hospital , llevaba dos días tomando reposo que sabía que les saldrían caro y no exactamente por la cuenta del hospital sino por la falta cometida de salir sin permiso, pero se sentía bien, a gusto y mimada. Los dos doctores se pasaban el día hablando con ella y brindándole atenciones, luego del pequeño interrogatorio del doctor no habían vuelto a tocar el tema de su esposo.

Kenshin estaba mojando las plantas medicinales en el invernadero de lo más tranquilo.

_**-¿Le cogiste cariño cierto?-**_

_**-Si, es tan candida y por lo visto inocente, me he pasado la mañana hablando con ella de su familia, de su madre que murió cuando joven y de su padre que murió no hace mucho, lo hacía con un brillo en los ojos**_- suspiró un poco cansado_**- me contó todos los planes que tenía con su hijo, si hasta ya le tiene sus primeras mudas de ropa hechas a mano.-**_

_**-De veras está esperando ansiosa la llegada de su hijo-**_

_**-Si, pero creo que no podrá hacerlo-**_sus ojos denotaron tristeza- _**Su cuerpo está demasiado débil debido a lo que tu ya sabes y la mala alimentación, además creo que sufre depresión grave, le he estado suministrando una dosis de 50 MG de **__**Imipramina y el tratamiento durará alrededor de tres semanas-**_

Antes de poder continuar con su plática tan interesante son interrumpidos por la campanilla del recibidor. Enishi estaba sentado esperando ser atendido.

_**-Buenos día joven, Doctor Himura ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –**_

_**-Soy el esposo de la señora Yukishiro y he venido a buscarla-**_

Kenshin sonrió_** – ¡Ah! Con usted deseaba hablar- **_Le explicó lo que creía conveniente del estado de Kaoru_**- y es por eso que debe venir diariamente por las próximas tres semanas, dependiendo de su mejoría veremos como seguir tratándole-**_

_**-Le recomiendo que no la deje sola, si usted pasa poco tiempo en casa búsquele una acompañante- **_acotó Megumi_**- preferiblemente un familiar cercano pues sus estado de alteración es serio, además creemos que fue violada.-**_

El rostro de Enishi no mostró emoción alguna cuando le dijeron esto ultimo, cosa que extrañó mucho a los doctores presentes, cualquier hombre se hubiese puesto de los mil demonios con esa noticia, pero el estaba como si nada.

_**-Tráiganla- **_

Kaoru dormía placidamente en la camilla, hace poco le habían puesto un medicamento en el brazo que según el doctor Himura era para estabilizarla. Megumi trató de despertarla lo más suave que pudo.

_**-Kaoru despierta… despierta que te tengo una sorpresa-**_

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, estaba atontada y no entendía totalmente lo que Megumi le decía, simplemente la siguió a paso lento y reposado. Al ver a Enishi sentado sonriendo y mirándola con fingido amor se estremeció.

_**-Amor ven acá, te vas por dos días y ese es el modo de saludarme- **_se paró y la beso en la boca_**- me tuviste preocupado hasta que recibí la nota del doctor Himura- **_la abrazó contra si notando el ya abultado vientre. Acarició lentamente el vientre_**- Hijo estás maltratando a tu mamita- **_

Kaoru estaba aguantando las lágrimas desde que vio a Enishi y ahora simplemente no se dio cuenta de que unas pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

En el camino Kaoru no pronunció palabra, se limito a tratar de mantenerse despierta, Enishi solo la miraba divertido, el sabía lo que ella encontraría tirado en el piso de su aposento. Cenaron lo que la dieta de Kaoru decía, tenía que recuperar fuerzas o simplemente no podría continuar con su embarazo.

El testamento establecía claramente que si Kaoru llegase a morir los bienes serían dados a la caridad del hospital, cosa que no le convenía para nada a Enishi. Kaoru terminó su plato y tomó los otros medicamentos que le faltaban, le habían dicho que los de la noche eran fuertes y que le ayudarían a dormirse de inmediato, cosa cierta pues inmediatamente se recostó en el mueble de la sala quedo dormida.

Una persona se sentó junto a Enishi. _**–Creo que es hora hermanito de que pienses mejor las cosas- **_Tomoe miró fijamente a su pequeño hermano- _**creo que esta vez te pasaste-**_para luego dirigir su mirada a su cuñada que dormía profundamente el mueble- _**por mi no hay problema en que te desquites con la mocosa pero con tu hijo, o sea mi sobrino no te metas-**_

_**-Lo que tú digas hermana, te quedarás para cuidar de tu "sobrino". Dile a Yahiko que traslade a la morsa a su aposento-**_

Fue llevada hasta su futón y ahí estuvo más cómoda. Yahiko le miró con pena, todos sabían por lo que pasaba la pobre joven y el mismo era testigo de los golpes, además el especto demacrado de ella no era el mismo que el de hacía meses.

_**-Pobre niña, estoy seguro de que esta no era la vida que quería vivir-**_

_**-- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- -- --§-- -- **_

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**Bueno ahí les dejo el capitulo, yo reina del drama al fin le he agregado un toque especial con Tomoe en la casa. Un besote a todos los que leen y para los que dejan reviews sepan que son ustedes quien me dan ánimos.**_

_**Ossalía**_

_**Santo Domingo, República Dominicana.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_No es lo que más duele_**

**_BY Ossalía_**

Su mirada estaba nublada por el sueño, ya le había pasado antes que se despertaba a la mitad de la noche sin nada de sueño y claro nada que hacer, el cuerpo le pesaba a montones, el somnífero al parecer no le surtió efecto alguno. Se recostó en sus codos para por lo menos cambiar de posición. Realmente deseaba tener compañía, se pasaba los días sin pronunciar palabra y cuando lo hacía era solo para saludar a los socios de su esposo. En la casa simplemente no hacía nada, salía al jardín para ver los jazmines, de ahí en adelante la inercia le desgastaba los ánimos.

De repente la puerta de papel del aposento se abrió, dejando paso a la imponente belleza de su cuñada. Tomoe, solo la había visto el día de la boda. Tomoe se sentó a su lado.

_**-Desde ya te aviso que no dejare que te salgas con la tuya, tendrás a ese niño quieras o no, y de paso te convertirás en una esposa amorosa que eso es lo que le hace falta a mi hermano.-**_

Kaoru no respondió pues no tenía nada que replicar.

En la mañana Kaoru salió asearse, por raro que le parecía le tenían el baño ya preparado, cosa impensable pues Enishi decía que no gastaría dinero en leña. Tranquilamente se dedico a estregarse suavemente, se miró al espejo era raro que con solo dos meses de embarazo se le notara tanto la curvatura, según la doctora era por que ella estaba extremadamente delgada cosa que reconocía. Se restregaba el cabello a un ritmo suave ya que los mareos todavía estaban presentes en sus mañanas, lo desenredo con suavidad, aun así las hebras se le salían, los nervios le pasaban factura en su cabellera.

Salió del cuarto de baño directo hacia su aposento, al llegar observo que toda la ropa que tenía tejida no estaba, sospecho de su esposo pero lo descartó, de seguro fueron las mujeres de limpieza que las guardaron en su armario. En la cocina desayunando estaban Tomoe y Enishi, en silencio comían arroz y pescado. Enishi la observa de arriba hacia abajo y le dedica un mirada sínica.

_**-Kaoru buenos días-**_

La sorpresa se hizo presente en el rostro de ella, nunca, repito nunca el le había dedicado unos buenos días.

_**-Se acostumbra a devolver el saludo- **__acota Tomoe._

_**-Bu..enos días- **__dice en un tono súper bajito._

_**-Siéntate y desayuna que debes reponer fuerzas, no solo por uno sino por dos- **__la expresión fría de Tomoe no cambiaba._

Como persona obediente hizo lo mandado, con los ojos pegados a la mesa comenzó a injerir su desayuno, el cambio de actitud le estaba dando pánico. Terminó, se levantó y se dirigía al jardín cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de su cuñada.

_**-Vamos a caminar, debes hacer ejercicios aunque sean mínimos-**_

Asintió de manera sumisa.

Al parecer a Tomoe le habían llenado la cabeza con patrañas y la mala de la película era Kaoru.

_**-Sabes tu esposa no es que sea la mas armoniosa pero tiene un aire tierno-**_

_**-¿De veras?- **__Enishi levanto una ceja de escepticismo__** – no lo había notado, generalmente se la pasa**_ _**lamentándose no se que-**_

_**-¿Y no le haz preguntado?-**_

_**-No me interesa tanto lo que le pase-**_

_**-Con razón ni te mira-**_

En un llano lleno de nieve Kaoru reposaba tranquilamente, necesitaba pensar en como iba a pasar los siguientes meses, su cuerpo no le respondía como hacía un año, el cabello se le caía con solo pasar el cepillo, no dormía para nada y la depresión realmente hacía mella en ella. Necesitaba ser fuerte, no por ella, sino por el, su hijo, su única familia.

Hoy le tocaba su última cita con el doctor Himura, o sea terminaría el tratamiento de tres semanas y cumpliría 3 mese y medio de gestación, pero sinceramente no tenía fuerzas. Tomoe se aseguraba de que comiera tres veces al día y que no cogiese frío, pesaba unas 100 libras a pesar de la panza. Llegó por fin a la clínica y justo cuando iba a atravesar la puerta.

-**Ken debemos de cambiar el suplemento vitamínico de Kaoru-chan, el anterior ya no esta surgiendo efecto.-**

**-No importa lo que hagamos le será muy difícil terminar la gestación, la ultima vez que le revisé estaba dilatada, podría abortar en cualquier momento-**

Saladas lágrimas empezaron a posarse en sus ojos, de veras que se quedaría sola, sola…

**-¿Y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo?-**

¡Mierda! Le había escuchado

-Bueno… tienen una remota posibilidad, pero creo que a su esposo no le gustará-

* * *

-¡Nunca!-

-Debes entender que no lo logrará si no recibe ayuda-

-No importa, que aborte podemos tener más hijos-

- Mentalmente ella no aguantará, está muy encariñada con la criatura además creo que de verdad necesita una distracción-

- Se aburre por que quiere, si cumpliese con sus obligaciones como esposa de seguro que no se aburriría-

-¿Sabes cuánto pesa actualmente?-

-No, eso a mí que me importa-

-100 libras, tiene casi 4 meses y pesa 100 libras-Tomoe estaba por explotar.

-Haz lo que quieras-

* * *

Kenshin atendía a una amable anciana, le contaba de sus nietos, sus amados nietos que de seguro estaban destruyendo su jardín y poniendo su casa de cabeza.

-¿No es casado?-

Amablemente respondió- No-

-Pero es joven todavía, porqué no busca una linda esposa y tiene muchos hijitos pelirrojos como usted-

-Tengo 30 años, le he dedicado muchos años a la medicina y a curar gente, creo que no he tenido tiempo de formar una familia, pero aun así creo que no le puedo pedir mas a la vida, hago lo que me gusta ayudo a los demás-

-Tome en cuenta mi consejo, cuando la soledad le golpee no sabrá como levantarse-

* * *

**Notas:**

**Perdon por el olvido, pero gracias por leer, en especial a:**

**Elizabeth**

**dark27angel**

**mari8876**

**kohakuhitomi**


End file.
